Sairento fuu
by Ayu-chan724
Summary: Just another "average" day for Sawada Tsunayoshi. But what if a mysterious girl with long blue hair and dual colored eyes appears? What if she meets the blood-thirsty Cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya? Yup, just another day for Tsuna. HibariXOC


**Ayumi:** Konnichiwa, ni hao, annyeonghasehyeo, hello~ My name's Ayumi.

**Gokudera:** Obviously baka.

**Ayumi:** *throws a rock at Gokudera's head*

**Gokudera:** Teme! *pulls out dynamite*

**Tsuna:** M-Maa Gokudera-kun, please stop.

**Gokudera:** Che! Only because Juudaime said so!

**Ayumi:** Haha! He's a wimp isn't he Kyo-chan?

**Hibari:** *hits Ayumi on the head with a tonfa*

**Ayumi:** Itai! You're so mean Kyo-chan!

**Hibari:** Hn.

**Ayumi:** Ugh. Tsuna-chan, could you say the disclaimer?

**Tsuna:** Ah hai, Ayumi doesn't own KHR, just the OC.

**Ayumi:** Sa, shall we get on with the story then?

* * *

><p>Name: Akira<br>Age: 15  
>Weapons: Tessen Fans<p>

* * *

><p>STORY START~!<p>

(3rd P.O.V)

A gentle breeze blew a girl's long blue hair as she stared at the building before her.

"So this is Namimori Middle School huh?" she questioned.

"Ciaossu."

"Hm?" the girl turned her head to the left slightly to see a baby clad in a suit and fedora smiling at her.

The girl gave a small smile.

"Hey there Reborn, it's been a while," she greeted.

"I'm glad you could make it Akira," Reborn began, "I've been expecting your arrival."

"Well it was tough trying to convince Bel to let me leave," Akira began chuckling, "But I can't say no a former teacher of mine."

Reborn smirked.

"Well c'mon, it's time to meet him," he said.

"Hai."

"Maa…what's taking Reborn so long? He called us out here and he's not even here."

"Ahahaha I'm sure he'll be here soon," Yamamoto chimed smiling widely.

Before Tsuna could say anything else, he was launched forward when Reborn kicked him in the head.

"J-Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed, "Daijobu desuka?"

Tsuna sat up slowly, with his hand on his face.

"Reborn! What was-," Tsuna stopped suddenly when he saw Akira behind Reborn, "A-Ano Reborn…who's this?"

"Akira," Reborn responded curtly.

"Eh?" Tsuna chimed.

"Ahahaha! Nice to meet ya!" Yamamoto chimed happily.

"The pleasure's mine," Akira said emotionlessly.

'_She's scary! And what's with her eyes…? One's red and the other's blue…'_ Tsuna thought.

"Vongola Decimo."

Akira's voice snapped Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"E-Eh?" he questioned.

"He's Vongola Decimo Reborn?" Akira asked.

"Ah," Reborn responded, "What do you think of him?"

Akira stared at Tsuna for a while, making Tsuna fidget nervously.

"Yowamushi," Akira stated bluntly. (Weakling)

"K-Kora! You don't even know him woman!" Gokudera shouted.

Akira turned her gaze to Gokudera, who froze.

"Gokudera Hayato…" she began narrowing her eyes, "Hot head."

"N-NANI?" Gokudera exploded.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Maa maa Gokudera, calm down," he chimed.

Tsuna gave a wary look and turned to Reborn.

"Oi Reborn, who is she really?" he asked.

"Akira, she's one of my old students," Reborn began, "She was also trained by another acquaintance of mine. She'll be joining the family as the wind guardian."

"EH?" Tsuna and Gokudera exclaimed.

"Y-You're not serious are you Reborn-san?" Gokudera exclaimed, "How can this woman be a legendary wind guardian?"

"Eh?" Tsuna chimed confused, "What does he mean by legendary Reborn?"

"Consider yourself lucky Tsuna," Reborn said, "The wind guardian only appear every 5 generations. You should be thankful."

"I said I wasn't gonna be a part of the mafia!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Can we get on with this Reborn?" Akira chimed, "I'm getting bored."

"Ohaiyo Tsuna-kun."

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko walking up to them, "K-Kyoko-chan? Why are you here?"

"Reborn-kun told me you'd be doing something fun," Kyoko turned to Akira, "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sasagawa Kyoko desu." (Nice to meet you, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko.)

"Anata ni kansha. Yorokobi no watashi," Akira said, "Akira desu." (Thank you. The pleasure's mine. I'm Akira.)

"Ja, let's get started then shall we?" Reborn chimed.

"M-Matte Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Why'd you invite Kyoko-chan? It's dangerous!"

"Then I guess you'll have to protect her then," Reborn said curtly.

Tsuna looked like he was about to cry.

"Ja, let's start with Yamamoto," Reborn said.

"R-Reborn-san! Start with me!" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Rushing won't make you stronger," Akira chimed.

"U-Urusai!" Gokudera shouted.

"She's right Gokudera," Reborn stated.

Akira walked up to Yamamoto.

"Sate, hajimemashou," she said handing Yamamoto a small baseball.

"Ooh! This is a cute little ball," Yamamoto chimed.

"Aim for that wall," Akira said pointing at the X on the wall.

"Okay!" Yamamoto said walking over to the pitcher's mound.

Yamamoto gave a serious look.

"Here I go," he said before throwing the ball.

When it made contact with the wall, it exploded.

"N-NANI?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sugoi~!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Yamamoto had a confused look on his face as Akira nodded. Tsuna ran over to where Akira and Reborn were standing.

"O-Oi Reborn, Akira-san!" he exclaimed, "What was that?"

"Micro-hammers," Akira stated.

"Eh?"

"They're bullet-balls that can easily break through stone," Reborn stated, "I had Akira bring them from the Vongola development division."

"You're giving Yamamoto weapons?" Tsuna questioned.

Reborn and Akira smirked.

"Don't drag Yamamoto into your weird little world!" Tsuna exclaimed standing straight.

"Oi Tsuna daijobu!" Yamamoto chimed putting his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, "Look at the wall, it's just styrofoam."

Both Tsuna and Yamamoto look at the wall.

"They're just trying to build my confidence," Yamamoto said before smiling widely, "That's cute of them."

"Ie…that's not it…" Tsuna mumbled.

"Yosh~ let's do the next one trainer!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily turning to Akira.

Akira nodded to Reborn and he whistled. Yamamoto gave a confused look before turning to the sky as something flew down at him. Yamamoto managed to dodge it in time.

"Wao, he has pretty good reflexes," Akira chimed.

"Ah," Reborn said smirking.

After the smoke disappeared, a tank came rolling into view.

"E-Eh? What is that?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"A pitching machine," Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"That's definitely a tank!"

"Oi Tsunayoshi, just shut up and watch would ya?" Akira said crossing her arms.

The tank came to a stop and the hatch opened to reveal the bronco Dino.

"Oi Dino, you're late," Akira called.

"Ah gomen gomen," Dino said, "It's been a while Tsuna."

"D-Dino-san?" Tsuna questioned.

"Thanks for coming," Reborn said.

"No problem," Dino said before going back inside the tank.

"Sate, Yamamoto-kun," Akira began, "You need to avoid the balls from the pitching machine as well as dodge my attacks."

Akira smirked and pulled out a red fan.

"Che! What's that fan gonna do huh?" Gokudera scoffed.

Akira glanced at Gokudera before appearing in from of him with the fan in front of his throat, blades drawn. A drop of blood could be seen dripping down Gokudera's neck.

"S-She disappeared?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Sugoine Akira-chan!" Kyoko chimed.

"These aren't just ordinary fans rookie," Akira said dangerously, "They're my handmade tessen fans."

Gokudera gulped.

"W-Wakata wakata," he said.

Akira smirked then stood up straight.

"Just what you would expect from Sairento-fuu," Reborn smirked.

"Eh? Sairento-fuu?" Tsuna questioned.

"It means Silent Wind," Akira stated, "Sa, hajime. Yamamoto-kun."

Yamamoto smiled.

"Sounds fun," he chimed, "I'm counting on you."

Akira smirked.

"Full speed ahead~!" Dino exclaimed from within the tank.

Yamamoto laughed and ran away from the tank while dodging the micro-hammers.

"Ahahaha! It's like playing war!" Yamamoto exclaimed happily.

Akira rolled her eyes and ran alongside the tank.

"Oi Dino, you're having too much fun with this," she said.

"Wari wari, Aki," Dino said.

Akira rolled her eyes again then ran faster and threw her fan at Yamamoto, using the wind to control it. Yamamoto managed to dodge it in time by ducking his head.

"Ahahaha! That was close!" Yamamoto exclaimed.

"Y-Yamamoto looks so happy…" Tsuna said.

"A man who can enjoy combat will become strong," Reborn said.

Gokudera scoffed.

"But what if one of the micro-hammers or Akira-san hit him?" Tsuna asked.

"Then that's it for him," Reborn said curtly.

Tsuna froze while giving Reborn a look of disbelief.

*An hour later*

"Sa, we're done. I've evaluated your abilities quite enough already. We can go watch the others if you wish."

Dino slung his arm around Akira's shoulders.

"Maa Aki-chan, quit being so uptight all the time," he said.

Akira sighed.

"Dino…"

"Ahahaha! You guys are kinda cute together," Yamamoto chimed.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Akira said pinching Dino's hand, "Shall we go then?"

"Hai~!"

*With Reborn & The Others*

"I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Tsuna sat up and took the towel off his eyes.

"Maa it's not your fault Gokudera-kun," he said.

"Oi, what are you guys doing?"

Tsuna looked over to see Yamamoto, Akira, and Dino standing in the window.

"We could heard your screaming from outside," Yamamoto stated.

"Yamamoto! What a relief!" Tsuna exclaimed shocking Gokudera.

"Ah! Akira-san!" I-Pin exclaimed in surprise.

"Hm?" Akira looked into the room and saw I-Pin looking at her, "Ah, I-Pin, it's been a while."

"Eh? Akira-san, you know I-Pin?" Tsuna questioned.

"Ah, we have the same master," Akira stated.

"This guy is amazing over here," Dino chimed referring to Yamamoto, "He was able to dodge everything."

"Ie, it was pretty tough though," Yamamoto chimed smiling, "If I messed up, Aki would've cut my head off."

"Just what I'd expect from Yamamoto!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Gokudera suddenly got up and walked out of the room.

"Eh? Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna questioned.

"Leave him be," Reborn said.

"Demo…"

"Sa, Yamamoto, I've got one more lesson for you," Reborn stated.

"Eh?"

"I'll give you this bat."

Yamamoto reached down and took the bat from Reborn.

"Hit all the micro-hammers with this," Reborn instructed.

Yamamoto looked at the tank then smiled.

"Yosh! Bring it on!" he exclaimed getting into position.

The first one was shot, Yamamoto managed to hit it, but it went backwards and hit the fence. Yamamoto scowled.

"One more!" he exclaimed.

The second shot, Yamamoto missed it and it flew into the wall. Yamamoto's scowl deepened.

"Still a little slow," Reborn said.

"Ah," Akira chimed.

The third one shot, Yamamoto was able to hit it, but it flew up. A small scream could be heard from Kyoko, the micro-hammer Yamamoto hit was heading straight for her.

"Oi! Run!" Yamamoto yelled.

Kyoko turned to run, but she tripped and fell.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna tried to run to her, but he also tripped and fell.

'I won't make it in time!' he thought.

"Oi, dosuru Reborn?" Akira asked.

"Run with your dying will Tsuna!" Reborn said as Leon crawled onto his hand and turned into a gun.

Akira gave a curious look as Reborn shot.

"REBORN!"

Akira's eyes widened slightly in surprise then she smirked.

"Wao," she chimed.

"I will protect Kyoko with my dying will!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Tsuna jumped into the air and caught the micro-hammer then landed.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna called, "Hit this with your dying will!"

Yamamoto had a look of astonishment.

"Tsuna…" he then smiled, "Yosh! I'll do it!"

Yamamoto got into position and Tsuna threw the ball.

"Yamamoto!" Reborn called, "The ball's going at 300 kilometers per hour!"

"I'll definitely hit it!" Yamamoto exclaimed as Akira smirked.

"Do it, Yama-chan," she called.

Yamamoto swung at the ball and the bat turned into a katana. Yamamoto had a look of confusion as Tsuna and Kyoko walked over.

"Yamamoto, what's with the katana?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't really know either…" Yamamoto said.

"That bat will turn into a katana if the head speed of the bat if over 300 km an hour," Akira stated as she and Reborn walked over to them.

"Training complete," Reborn stated.

Akira yawned.

"Alright, if I'm no longer needed here then-," Akira didn't finish her sentence as she fainted.

Yamamoto caught her before she hit the ground.

"A-Akira-san! Daijobu?" Tsuna exclaimed running over to the two.

"Akira-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed worried.

Reborn frowned slightly.

_'Something must have happened to **him**,'_ he thought.

Dino and Romario ran over.

"Aki!" Dino exclaimed before stopping, "O-Oi Reborn, do you think it's…"

"Ah," Reborn responded.

"Eh?" Tsuna questioned looking at them, "What do you mean?"

"Oi dame-Tsuna, you should take her back to the house so she can rest," Reborn said dodging the question.

"A-Ah," Tsuna said.

"I'll help," Yamamoto said lifting Akira onto his back.

"Ah gomen Yamamoto," Tsuna said.

"Juudaime!"

Everyone turned around to see Gokudera running over to them. Gokudera skidded to a stop in front of them.

"One more time Reborn-san!" he exclaimed, "I can do this!"

"We have more pressing matters," Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"He's right Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed, "Akira-san just fainted out of nowhere!"

Gokudera had a look of surprise as he looked over at Yamamoto and Akira.

"Ikuzo," Reborn said. (Let's go.)

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the first chapter ^-^<p>

Date & Time Complete: January 22, 2012 6:31 PM


End file.
